Unexpected Desires
by xKarlaCruz
Summary: This is set after 1x19 "Miss Mystic Falls." Stefan has left, and Elena has no idea why. She has gotten closer to Damon, but she's confused about her feelings. One day she decides to question him, and end up doing an entirely different thing.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Vampire Diaries and the characters! This is my first fanfic. :)

This is set after "Miss Mystic Falls." Stefan has left, and Elena has no idea why. She has gotten closer to Damon, but she's confused about her feelings. One day she decides to question Damon, and end up doing an entire different thing. Read to find out what happens ;) I decided to do this as a one shot, but if you guys like it, I can continue it. 3 Leave me reviews.

**Unexpected Desires**

Elena washed her face with cold water and wondered what exactly was going on in her life right now. Stefan was gone for three weeks, and she had not heard from him since before the Miss Mystic Falls contest. He had left her with no partner for the dance, alone and unprotected, so she had to take the help Damon was offering her.

_Damon_. Elena tried to rub off his name by splashing more water on her cheeks and neck now. She was burning up. _Dammit, _Elena thought, and decided to take a shower to calm down her eager thoughts. She took her clothes off quickly and shoved them aside, turning on the shower and going inside. Whatever she did, she couldn't get her mind off of Damon. He was a huge part of her life right now, and Stefan being away reinforced their bond. Ever since dancing with him, she had felt something trigger deep inside of her. Something that she had a hard time hiding and controlling. Something that was awakening the hunger she never thought she had.

Elena got out of the shower and quickly dressed, she had to meet Damon at the boarding house soon. She wanted to know why Stefan was gone, why he hadn't called her or made an attempt to contact her. Honestly, she was sick of the lies and the secrets. She needed to move on and concentrate on herself, because Stefan had made it clear by running away that he wasn't interested in her anymore. She hurried over to the boarding house, and let herself in.

"It really smells good in here, Damon. Are you cooking again?" yelled Elena, taking off her jacket and smiling at the tickling sensation saying his name aloud produced. Damon appeared out of nowhere and hugged her lightly, kissing the top of her head.

"Hello, Elena. What brings you here?" Damon smirked and turned around, heading to the kitchen. Elena followed him, trying to match his pace and quickly said, "I just want to ask you some things Damon. Is that okay with you?" He suddenly stopped and widened his eyes, taking her in. He looked at her from top to bottom, admiring her luscious curves and irresistible breasts. He licked his lips and Elena blushed, smiling, taking this chance to fully appreciate his muscled arms and strong chest. Damon snapped back to reality and started walking again; grinning now because he knew the effect he had on Elena.

Elena just stood there admiring his back and then followed him into the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of wine and sat on the counter. "Well, can I ask you or not?" She smiled teasingly and Damon turned around from what he was doing and simply replied with a nod of his head, then went back to cutting some bread. "Why did Stefan leave, Damon? What's the secret behind all of this? I know there's something you're not telling me." Damon stopped cutting the bread, and turned around to face Elena. He looked away for a second, and then said, "I can't tell you, Elena. He'll be back soon, so don't worry too much about it."

Elena quickly got up from her seat and stood right in front of Damon. "You don't get to tell me what I should worry about. I don't want him back. I don't want to go back to all the lying and deceptions. I can't be with someone who runs away and doesn't even bother to tell me why." Two tears escaped her eyes now, and Damon was staring straight at her. He cupped her face with his hands, and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. She took both of his hands in hers and squeezed them. "What are you doing?" said Damon, nearly choking on his words.

"I don't know," replied Elena, feeling the most powerful urge to kiss him right there, right now, with no regrets. There was something in her voice that scared her, something deep that she couldn't understand. She moved away, even when she felt a pang of pain in her chest. _What is this? What _am_ I doing?_ Elena couldn't answer the questions in her head, so she simply decided to walk away from him as fast as she could. More tears streamed down her face, and she felt someone grabbing her from behind as she crushed something hard. Damon was holding her against his chest, breathing the scent of her hair.

Damon turned her around, and held both her hands behind her back. Elena stared questioningly at him, and all she could manage to say was "What's going o…" before his lips were all over hers. She remained numb, until his scent was too intoxicating and resisting was nearly impossible. She gave in to his kiss, and quivered lightly, her knees growing weak because of the power that emanated from him. He drew back, and she was too dizzy to do something. Damon seized her waist, and she held on to his jacket afraid to let go. Elena drew closer to him; until she was just a few inches apart from his lips, and whispered, with a fierce and unknown edge on her voice, "Please, don't stop." Damon got her up, and moved her against a wall, pressing her arms around her head. He kissed her again, slower this time, caressing her bottom lip with his tongue, teasing her and begging for entrance.

Elena parted her lips and welcomed Damon's tongue in, playing and twirling it with her own. He moved down to her neck now, teasing it with soft bites while one of his hands moved down to fondle her breast. He caressed it through her shirt, and then proceeded to take it off and throw it aside. He placed both of his hands on her sides now, moving her closer to him, opening his hands to feel her bare stomach. Damon had never felt so good before, he was rock hard, and Elena knew it. He hissed under his breath when she placed a hand on top of the bulk in his pants and massaged it. He moved her hand away and placed it above her head, and then he unhooked her bra and made a trail of kisses around her swollen breasts. Elena gasped when he took one of her hard pink nipples into his mouth and savored it. He flicked it with his tongue and sucked on it, while he was massaging the other breast with his free hand.

Damon kissed his way down to her stomach, unzipping her pants and taking her panties down with them. He smelled her scent, and took it all in. He was getting harder by the second, and all he could think about was pleasing her. Damon wanted to devour her and make her climax as many times as he could. He got up and seized her butt to carry her and place her on the table. He kissed her again and then bent down to spread her legs. He kissed a path from her knee to her thigh, lingering there. He got closer to her core, and separated her lips with two fingers, while his tongue stroked her clit. Elena shrieked and withered with pleasure, leaning back and spreading her legs more to give him access. She threw her head back and moved Damon's head closer to her center. He stuck a finger inside, and started to move it in and out, while sucking on her clit harder and harder, making her scream louder. She felt everything shatter, and as she was reaching her climax she screamed out his name. Damon got up, and held her tightly, removing the wet hair from her face. He bent down to kiss her, and Elena wrapped her arms around his neck. Damon carried her again, taking her up to his room. "I'm not done with you yet," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. Elena giggled and thought _I sure hope so_ while moving up to kiss him.

As Damon was carrying Elena to his room, he was ignorant of everything and everyone that was outside the boarding house. Stefan, who heard the entire thing, was now going up the front stairs and entering the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I was so so so so happy with the reviews you gave me, so I decided to continue the story. I hope you like it! Please leave me reviews and suggestions, I'll really appreciate it. _Enjoy!_**

**Unexpected Desires**

_Chapter 2_

Damon kissed Elena hungrily while he was carrying her up the stairs, playing with the hair flowing down her back, until he heard the front door open. He quickly put Elena down, and urged her to go get dressed. Elena was reluctant at first, but then she complied and brushed her lips to his, mouthing, "Be careful" before slipping into his room. Damon descended the stairs with vampire speed, and halted to a stop when he saw who it was: his brother Stefan.

"Well, well, if it's my little brother…" Damon grinned and cocked his head to a side. Stefan looked lifeless, tired, depressed and _weak._ Damon shrugged and went to pour himself some scotch. "Why are you here, Stefan?" He was practically hissing at his younger brother.

"I came back, Damon, to see that you're taking _really _good care of Elena while I'm gone," replied an angry Stefan, headed into the kitchen now. Damon followed Stefan and leaned against the doorframe. "You haven't answered my question," Damon was growing impatient now, and he wanted to go upstairs and finish what he and Elena had started. _Luscious Elena…_ Damon jerked away from his thoughts and concentrated on Stefan, who poured himself a glass of blood and drank it in three gulps, then proceeded to pour some more.

"I'm better, Damon. I'm finally better. I came back because I want to be with Elena without being a potential risk to her. I can control it now, it won't get out of hand," Stefan was nearly pleading for Damon to understand him. He was suffering and Damon could clearly see it. Damon turned away but stopped in place when he saw Elena standing right behind him. _So she heard everything,_ he thought. He smirked and looked down. She was wearing one of his shirts, and even though it was clearly oversized for her, it hugged her curves tentatively and clung to her perfect breasts.

_Oh, those full plump breasts._ Damon rejoiced when he pictured them in his head, feeling the taste of her pink erect nipples and the way she trembled under his touch. His mouth watered to the scent of her arousal. He wanted to know how she would feel like, her naked body beneath him, while he plunged into her with such a force that would make her see stars for days. He was getting hard, so he decided to turn away from her and stop thinking about her perfection, which was almost impossible. _Concentrate on Stefan now_, he told himself.

Elena moved closer to Stefan and sat on the counter, drinking from a glass of scotch she had poured earlier. "Where were you, Stefan?" Elena's voice was rough, unknown. It was filled with remorse and anger. Stefan flinched at the tone of her voice, and his green eyes widened. "I'm so so sorry Ele…" Stefan couldn't finish his sentence because Elena slapped him hard across his face. "I don't want you apologies. Hell, I don't _need_ your apologies. You hurt me, Stefan. You told me you loved me. How could you?" Elena was yelling now, clearly affected by her ex-'s return. "I don't want you near me," and with this comment Elena stormed out of the kitchen, leaving a wrecked Stefan behind.

Damon went into his room after settling things with Stefan, and heard that his shower was on. He smiled to himself when he saw her clothes lying perfectly still on one side of his bed. "Elena?" he called out to her and took her clothes so he could load them on the washer. "I'm going to take your clothes downstairs so they're clean for later." Damon walked down the stairs thinking about how Elena's naked body would be like all dripping wet and under the shower. _I should probably join her_, he thought and smirked. When he was finished loading the washer, he ran up the stairs and sneaked into his room. His shower was off now, and he remembered that there weren't any towels in his bathroom.

Elena noticed that there were no towels to dry and cover her. _What now?_ she thought. She felt a cold breeze hit her the second she got out of the shower. She needed to find a towel or something to cover her quickly or she was definitely going to catch a cold. Everything was so confusing to her right now. No one had ever made her feel the way Damon had a couple of hours later. She felt please, and… complete. She had always felt that something was missing from her life, and the second her lips met Damon's all of her problems seemed to drift away, and nothing else seemed to matter when he was holding her. She went into Damon's room and started looking for a towel until she felt someone was watching her. She quickly turned around and saw Damon smiling.

Damon took in and admired Elena's naked body as she posed for him. "Are there any towels around here?" she said, smiling at him and acting like if being naked was as easy as breathing for her. Damon handed her the towel, but when she drew closer to get it, he seized her by the waist and kissed her passionately, nibbling on her inferior lip and caressing her bare back with his hands. Elena melted into his arms, returning his kiss as eagerly as she could, feeling as heat gathered up in her core. Every stroke sent waves of pleasure to every part of her body, and she withered in ecstasy. Damon had both of his hands on her lower back, and he moved them down to cup her derriere and moving her closer to him. Elena wrapped one of her arms around his neck, while the other one lingered on his chest, feeling his strength. She reached down and pulled Damon's shirt up, tossing it aside. She marveled on his beauty and stroked his chest with the tip of her fingers. Damon led her to the bed, and pushed her down gently. He moved down to nibble on her neck, while teasing her breasts with his palms. Elena moaned his name, wrapping her legs around his waist. He moved up again and kissed her ever so gently.

Elena broke the kiss and looked at him while biting her inferior lip. Damon had a bewildered look on his face as he reached up with his hand and stroke her cheek. "Is anything wrong, Elena?" He was caressing her bottom lip now, looking at her curiously. "We can't do this, not now at least." She felt awful, because she wanted to feel him inside of her. Hell, she _needed_ it, but she couldn't just give herself in to Damon until she had her feelings figured out. He moved to the side now, and shrugged at her.

"Is it because _he's_ here?" Damon was getting angry, and Elena could feel it. She felt Damon's feelings as if they were her own; their bond was strong like that.

"Of course not, Damon. I just need to sort things out."

"Sort _what_ out? You were too eager earlier on today…" Damon got up and started pacing around the room. He spotted the towel on the floor and handed it to Elena. "Just cover yourself up." He looked at her and Elena could see that there was something else there, deep inside his beautiful blue eyes. She covered herself as tears threatened her eyes and got up next to him.

"Damon, I need to know why is he here, why he bothered to come back. Like I said before, I'm not interested in getting back together with him. I just... I can't stand his lies anymore." She caressed his cheek and brushed his lips softly with hers. "Is he staying here?"

Damon took her hand in his and kissed the tip of each of her fingers. "Yes, this is his house too so it's not like I can throw him out even if I wanted to." He chuckled and let go of her hand. "You should get dressed and talk to him." He turned away from her and walked out of the room.

Elena started looking through Damon's closet until she found an old shirt long enough to cover her so she wouldn't have to wear pants. _I need to look for some clothes at home_, she thought. She wrote a mental note of that. When she brushed her hair and was done getting dressed, Elena decided it was time to go talk to Stefan. She went over to his room and saw him sitting on his bed, staring straight ahead.

"Stefan?" Elena's voice was weak and fearful, "what's going on?"

Stefan turned his face to look at her. He was expressionless and his mouth was a thin line. "Do you love him, Elena?" He held her gaze steadily, holding both his hands together.

"I don't know. You left and it was just too confusing. He's been here for me, and he hasn't lied." Elena was standing closer to him now, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Stefan, you meant so much to me… but now it's too late. You lost the trust I had in you." She turned away and walked out of the room as quickly as possible. She ran down the stairs, looking for Damon.

"Damon?" Elena was calling out to him now, and he wasn't replying. She was growing more desperate and worried about him. It wasn't until a couple of minutes later when he showed up with a pained expression on his face, panting, with both of his hands holding a stake driven through his stomach, barely saying –

"_We have a problem."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews and for reading this story - I'm having fun writing it, and I can't wait until you read this chapter. I've decided to make some explanations for this chapter, because there are new characters introduced and there are people who haven't seen Vampire Diaries**.

**Jenna - Elena's aunt and legal guardian. She doesn't know anything about vampires.  
**

**Alaric - Jenna's boyfriend and Elena's history teacher. He knows about vampires. Isobel is his ex-wife.  
**

**Isobel - Alaric's ex-wife and Elena's biological mother. She's a vampire.**

**I hope this clears any doubts. Enjoy! Reviews/comments/suggestions are very much appreciated.**

**Unexpected Desires**

_Chapter 3_

"Damon?" Elena couldn't breathe, she was choking on her words, and she started to feel dizzy. The moment she saw Damon's body hit the floor, her world stopped. She ran towards him, trying to help him get the stake out. He wasn't moving, and his weight felt heavy on her arms.

She fumbled with the stake, trying to get it out, but she was too weak and too nervous. She tried waking him up, but he didn't budge. "Damon, we have to get it out! The wound needs to heal! Please, please wake up." Tears were streaming down her face, as Damon was loosing color and his eyes were slowly closing. Elena felt so helpless and small. She tried removing the stake once more, when she felt a strong hand helping her pull it out. She saw Stefan standing right behind her, throwing the stake aside.

"Elena, try to help him regain consciousness. I'll go look around to see if I find the person who did this to him." Stefan left right away, and he started circling the house and checking the perimeter. Damon wasn't moving, and she knew what she had to do in order to wake him up. She started looking for something sharp, and then she found the glass she was drinking from earlier. Elena smashed it on the floor, and picked up one of the pieces. _I can do this, _she thought, _I need to save him._ She cut her wrist with the sharp end of the glass, and blood started to stream out of her wound. She placed her tore wrist on top of Damon's lips and squeezed.

"Come on, drink." Elena stared at him intently now; she was trying to focus on her mission rather than the pain and dizziness she was starting to feel. It also felt kind of good, satisfying in some dark and twisted way. _This is actually turning me on,_ she thought, as she felt heat pooling between her legs. But she shoved that thought aside and decided that this wasn't the time to be thinking about that.

Damon's body jerked and he opened his eyes. He took a hold of Elena's arm and started to suck on her wound, drinking fiercely the blood that was oozing from her wrist. After a few seconds of desperately sucking on her, Damon started to relax and let go of her arm. He sat up and looked straight into Elena's eyes.

"Do you want some more?" Elena offered. She knew her face was a mess, but Damon still stared at her with all the love in the world, like if she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on.

"I'm alright, Elena. Do you realize I could've killed you just then? What were you thinking?" His eyes reflected so much pain, and Elena reached out to him and hugged him tightly. Tears were gathering in her eyes, and she fought them back. _I need to be strong for him._

"I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you. When I saw you weren't moving, I just... I lost it," she moved back to stare into his eyes. Those deep blue eyes that had always fascinated her. "I'm so sor…" Elena was caught off mid-sentence when his lips descended on hers. She kissed him back with a hunger that matched his. She _needed_ him. She ached for him. They were kissing passionately, Elena moving up to sit on his legs and straddle him, but were interrupted by the sound of Stefan's loud knock.

He looked down when they stopped kissing, and he cleared his throat. "I couldn't find anyone. Who did this to you, Damon?"

Damon looked up at Stefan, and bit his bottom lip. He got up and started pacing around the room. He then decided to go into the kitchen to pour a glass of blood, and drank it quickly. "This is not going to be pleasant."

Elena got up and moved next to him. "What's going on?" She had crossed her arms and was frowning now, obviously displeased.

"Isobel is back." Damon shifted his weight and continued explaining, "I got a call from a very nervous Alaric claiming that Isobel was back and that she wanted to meet with Elena." He exchanged glances with Elena, who was giving him a questioning look. "I couldn't let anything happen to Elena, so I went outside to head over to Jenna's and Isobel was right there, standing in front of me. She demanded that I handed Elena over to her and I obviously said no, which caused for her to drive a stake through my stomach. _That little bitch_." Damon was furious, so he walked over to the bar and poured some scotch into a glass and drank it down with a gulp. He placed the glass on the table so fast that it shattered, leaving deep cuts on his hand.

Elena rushed over to him and examined his wounds. She grabbed a small towel and wrapped it around his hand, making pressure on it. "Stefan, can you please go over to Jenna's and talk to Alaric? Ask him if Isobel left some number where we can reach her."

Stefan had been thinking about what Isobel's sudden visit meant, and he was caught off guard with Elena's words. "Why would you want to contact her?"

Elena was still working with Damon's hand, when she looked up at Stefan and met his gaze. "Because I want to know what she's after." When she heard Damon complain, she immediately turned to him and added, "Don't try to protect me on this one. It's for the best and we all know it, so please let's all try and work together peacefully."

"I'll be back soon." Stefan walked out of the kitchen, grabbed his jacket and left the boarding house.

Elena stopped holding Damon's hand and left the kitchen. She could feel Damon was right behind her, following closely, but she didn't turn around to meet his face. Instead, she continued to walk all the way up the stairs and into Damon's room. When she noticed that they were both inside, she turned around and walked behind him to close the door. In just a split second, she could feel Damon's body pressed to her, his breath teasing her exposed neck. His hands were traveling to her stomach, and Elena let a moan escape from her lips.

"You're playing with fire, Elena." Damon hissed. He was lightly kissing her neck now, slowly licking up and down and caressing it with his tongue. Elena held on to his hands for support, while adjusting her angle, giving him more access to her neck. She moaned when Damon's elongated and sharp fang brushed against her sensitive skin, and she could feel her nipples hardening with every stroke of his tongue. Elena started to feel light headed and held on even tighter to his jacket.

"I want it, and you know it." Elena's voice was husky, and it was filled with desire. Damon was moving his hands up to her breasts and started to tease her nipples with his fingers. He pinched and flicked them around, while still nibbling her neck.

"What if I loose control? What if I _hurt_ you? I could never forgive myself…" Damon was whispering into her ear now, lowering his hands from her breasts to her stomach, resting there. He moved one of his hands up to her face and removed a strand of hair and placed it behind her ear. Then he softly bit her ear and sucked on it.

Elena was trembling now, and her sight started to get cloudy. She reached one of Damon's hands and moved it to her lips. Slowly, she started licking and sucking them one by one. Damon was rock hard now, and Elena could feel it through her clothes. She had never felt someone so big, and she imaged how he could fit her. Elena moaned at the thought and took Damon's hand in hers again. She trailed the path from her lips to her stomach and then to between her legs and left his hand rest there.

"You would never hurt me. I know it. I want you to take me to new heights, to experience new things. It felt so good when you were feeding on me, and I know you can make me feel _even better._"

"Are you sure about this?" asked Damon. He wanted to feed on her; he wanted to take her higher. He wanted to satisfy her in every way he possibly could. "Yes"-replied Elena. She sounded different - her voice was on fire.

Damon unbuttoned Elena's pants and slipped his hand inside her panties. He could smell her arousal – it was sweet and deliciously intoxicating. He whispered into her ear "You're so wet, Elena." His remark made her shudder and she parted her legs to give him access. Damon stroked her swollen clit, and at the same time Elena felt his fangs slowly pierce her neck. She had never been so turned on. Damon sucked, while squeezing and flickering her clit with his thumb and index finger. Every time he sucked, Elena felt like her whole body was on fire. He moved his hand further in and slid a finger inside of her folds. Elena was screaming now, submerged in ecstasy and delight. Damon started to move the finger in and out, while still playing with and massing her clit. He was licking the two small puncture wounds, cleaning them from the blood that had smeared. Elena was panting and she started to shake, a wave of powerful sensations washing over her.

After the aftershocks of her climax were becoming less and less intense, she stopped shaking, and Damon retrieved his hand from her panties. He took the fingers up to his lips and licked them. Elena turned around and kissed him passionately. She locked her arms around his neck and started playing with his hair. Damon was still hard, and Elena intended to take care of that. He wrapped his arms around her waist, moving her closer to him. Elena reached down between them and started to undo his pants. She reached inside of them, slowly massaging Damon's erection up and down. He groaned and tilted his head back. She moved toward him and started kissing his neck, teasing him like he had teased her.

Damon's head jerked up and he quickly removed Elena's hand from the inside of his pants. They weren't alone. He moved Elena to a side and told her to remain quiet, when he halted to a stop. Isobel was standing right in front of him, with an amused expression on her face. Damon looked over her shoulder and saw that Stefan was standing right behind her, staring straight ahead. Elena moved and stood next to Damon, linking her fingers with his. Isobel smirked and took at step towards them.

"_Hello, Elena. I see you've been very busy with the Salvatore brothers."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter :-) Before writing chapter 5, I'll write a S&M Delena one shot. I got this idea, and can't seem to get it out of my head. Just so you guys know that it can take a couple of days before I update this one. Enjoy! Reviews/Suggestions/Comments are all welcomed.**

* * *

**Unexpected Desires**

_Chapter 4_

Instinctively, Damon positioned himself in front of Elena, protecting her from the fierce vampire standing two or three steps from them. Damon could control her easily, he was the one who had turned her, but he couldn't stand the thought of having to leave Elena's side.

"What do you want?" Damon asked, a low snarl escaping from his throat. He was glaring at Isobel, wanting to rip her head off for interrupting what he and Elena were doing a couple of minutes earlier.

"_I _want to speak with Elena. Alone." She sat on a nearby chair and her lips were curved, forming a smile on her pale, beautiful face. _No wonder Damon found her attractive_, Elena thought. Elena flinched and immediately looked away from her biological – and undead – mother.

"Do you honestly think I'd let you do that? I'm not stupid, Isobel. Not _that _stupid, anyways." He chuckled and stared straight at her, holding her gaze.

"Oh, I know you're not stupid, Damon. I think that we both have the same interests. I'm here for Elena. That's why you'll let me talk to her." Isobel was still smiling. She crossed her legs and looked at Elena. "Well?" Sarcasm was dripping from every word that came out of her full lips.

Elena walked towards Isobel, ignoring Damon's complaints, and sat on the chair that was next to hers. "Damon, leave us. I'll talk with Isobel if that's what she wants." Damon started to complain, but gave up when Elena told him that there was nothing he could do to persuade her otherwise.

When Damon was outside, Elena turned her head and met Isobel's green eyes. There was a spark in them that she could not understand. She broke the eye contact and moved her head down. She shivered. _Is it cold in here or what?_ Elena dismissed the thought and concentrated on Isobel again. "What is it that you want to tell me?" Elena's voice was strong, even though she was scared to death. _What does Isobel want with me?_ This question was running through her thoughts since the moment Damon said she was the one to stake him.

"I have some of the answers you're desperately looking for. I know why Stefan left, and I will tell you the reasons of my… unexpected visit." She got up and started walking around the room, taking in the king size bed and running a hand over the silk sheets. "Are you sleeping with him? Damon, that is."

"That's none of your business." Elena choked on her words. She knew that Isobel had once shared a bed with Damon, of the bond they had. He turned her into a vampire because she asked him to do it. Elena even felt jealous of Isobel, she wanted to have that relationship with Damon too. "Why did Stefan leave? He never told me, and honestly I didn't want to know." She sighed audibly. "I guess I'm curious now that you bring it up."

Isobel walked away from the bed and sat down on the chair again. She stared at Elena with an amused expression. "Actually Elena, it _is_ my business. I came back to protect you and I need to know who are the closest people to you. If they get hurt, then you get hurt." Isobel leaned back on the chair and placed her hands on the arms of the chair. She looked like a queen about to announce that something terrible was about to happen. She cocked her head to a side. "You know, Damon's really good in the sack. He sure knows how to please a woman." She laughed audibly, the sound reverberating in the room. "And to answer your question, Stefan left because he came looking for me."

* * *

Damon didn't like the idea of Elena alone in the room with Isobel. He took Stefan by his arm and dragged him down the stairs and into the living room.

"Why did you bring her here?" Damon was anxious and very upset. He was pacing around the room and cursing under his breath. Stefan was leaning on a column, very calmed in comparison to his agitated older brother.

"I brought her because she needed to tell Elena numerous things that are very important. She's not safe, Damon. In fact, she's in grave danger. Isobel came here to try and protect her with us."

Damon stopped walking and came closer to Stefan. "Do you happen to know what are the numerous things she wants to tell Elena? Do you happen to know why is she in danger?" Damon was practically screaming. He was spiraling out of control. He didn't stand the thought of Elena being in danger, they were becoming too close and Damon felt that she was the only one who truly understood him. "Besides, why would Isobel want to protect Elena?"

Stefan sighed and made his way to the kitchen. He poured two glasses of scotch and gave one to Damon. "She's her mother, Damon. I don't think she'd like to see her daughter die. You're going to be needing that when I tell you everything."

Damon sat down and downed his drink in one quick mouthful. "What are you saying Stefan? You better start talking now or I'll rip your head off before you get the chance to even blink." He was spitting the words out and his eyes were watery.

Stefan sat down and held his hands together. "A while back I got a call from Isobel, saying that she needed me to protect Elena with my life. I didn't know what was happening or what did she mean by that, so I had to leave. I was supposed to protect her, but I knew that in my absence you'd protect her too, even better than me. Tracking Isobel took some time because she's very good at hiding. The point is, when I found her she told me that Elena was in grave danger. She's going to be used to lift the curse Damon, the sun and moon curse. She's the doppelganger after all…" Stefan's voice trailed off and he buried his head in his hands.

Damon was in shock, he didn't say a word. Instead, he ran up the stairs and barged into his room. Elena had a look of pure horror on her lovely face, and she was staring at Isobel in disbelief. Damon rushed over to Elena and took her up in his arms, hugging her tightly. He kissed her lips softly, lingering for a while, not wanting to let her go.

He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear "I'll do whatever I can to protect you, Elena. I swear on my life. I'll never let anything happen to you." She was not moving, she just buried her face in his chest and let the tears stream down her face. Stefan entered the room in that instant, and walked over to Isobel.

"They better go into hiding," he told her, and Isobel got up from her seat.

"It can help, but it's not like it'll prevent _her_ from tracking down and locating Elena."

Damon froze and let go of Elena. He turned around to face Isobel, and asked, "Excuse me, but exactly who are you talking about?" He had a bad feeling about all of this, and he felt like he already knew the answer.

Isobel and Stefan turned to face Damon's desperate look, both of them reluctant to tell him the truth. Damon was growing impatient, and Elena was trying to hold it together for both of them. She was calm but you could see the pain and anxiety in her deep brown eyes.

Isobel was the one who walked over and approached Damon. She took his trembling hand in hers when she told him the answer to his question. The minute Elena heard the words; she reached out to Damon from behind. She held him close and whispered in his ear, "Everything's going to be alright, and we'll be alright."

Damon fell down to his knees, taking Elena along with him, and all he could think about was the heart-shattering words Isobel had said a couple of seconds earlier.

"_Katherine's the one coming after Elena."_

**PS. I know that there wasn't anything sexual in this chapter, but I will make up for it in the next one ;) -**** xxx.**_  
_


End file.
